


We Can Be Heroes (Just For One Day)

by idkpeachystuff



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, IT Chapter 2 Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkpeachystuff/pseuds/idkpeachystuff
Summary: "Richie always knew he was in love with him, but he guesses he simply never really realized how deep his love was. Eddie was a hypochondriac, brave, adorable little brat with a foul mouth and Richie knew he wouldn’t change a thing about him because to him, he was absolutely perfect, and now he was his."Richie finally decides to take the leap, doing the thing he's wanted to do since he was thirteen.





	We Can Be Heroes (Just For One Day)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a month and I'm still crying over It: Chapter Two. Eddie was my favorite loser and I miss him everyday. Anyways, here's a one shot of what I'd like to imagine happens in the supposed deleted scene of Richie and Eddie kissing in the sewer (also if that scene exists, it was totally after Eddie saved Richie from the deadlights, you can quote me on that). Also Eddie lives bc Stephen King is just MEAN. Title inspired by "Heroes" by David Bowie. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> My playlist on Spotify for Reddie, if y’all want that:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61ja6ODDRuGSI48AcgJahe?si=9ROokarMTumt8vaalJUeCw
> 
> Also, a playlist I have for The Losers:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NSnmpWiKTHS3l04uyRNYl?si=XiUvAkDuQXGUoMZNJPFnsA

Richie could barely remember what happened before things went hazy. He _ could _remember seeing Mike in It’s grasp, then prompting to create a distraction. He was pretty sure he called It a “sloppy bitch,” but it was hard to tell. Saying his experience in the deadlights was indescribable would be the simplest way to put it, but he knew it wasn’t necessarily the truth, it was just so hard to get into it without sounding insane or exaggerated.

It wasn’t even just plain black like he pictured it may be like (in the times he’s imagined before). It was bright, but also dark. Warm, but also freezing cold. The entire atmosphere was a warm yellow color with a blend of orange. Everything was blurry for what seemed like forever, but it got to a point where he was absolutely certain he had seen Eddie. Though it was in a way he never would have wanted to see.

When things became more clear, he saw Eddie, laying on the ground of the where they were in the sewers, up against a rock, and blood was everywhere. The way he saw it though, it appeared through his eyes. Eddie looked up at him, lip slightly quivering and looking as if he was going to cry. 

_ “Richie…” Eddie whispered, in a state of disbelief and shock. _

In the shortest version of what he saw, he had to watch Eddie die in front of him, and it seemed as if it had gone on for literal _ hours _ though the scenario should have been quick _ . _It seemed so real, but he still somehow had enough strength to know in his heart that this wasn’t real. It got to a point where Richie figured it would never end, that he’d have to watch Eddie die forever.

But of course, it eventually did.

The next thing he knew, he felt himself being dropped to the ground, and he couldn’t tell if it was the impact that shook his vision, or if it was the after effect of the deadlights. But when he opened his eyes, he realized that Eddie was on top of him, smiling and shouting (what he was pretty sure) was the same thing over and over again, feeling him shake his shoulder.

Richie’s eyes were wide open, everything that had just happened was going so fast. Just seconds ago, he had to watch Eddie “die” for what seemed like hours, as he couldn’t do anything to save him. Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, just _ sit there _ and _ watch _as it happened to him.

But here Eddie was; on top of Richie, smiling, full of joy, and telling him that it was _ over _ . It took him longer than it should have, but when he realized exactly _ what _was over, he felt he could finally move again.

“Richie, I got him, man! I killed him, I did it!” Eddie exclaimed, smiling so brightly, rightfully proud of himself. Richie looked beyond him, to see It, impaled through one of the tall and “spiky” rocks, impaled right through the chest and slowly dying, similar to how he saw Eddie in his vision.

Eddie was calling for him still, aware he didn’t have Richie’s full attention.

God, he looked so beautiful.

Despite how cliché and stupid it sounded, Richie felt like he was a goddamn teenager again. He had never wanted to kiss anyone the way he felt with Eddie, specifically in this exact moment right here. The pressure and anxious feeling of having to watch his beloved “die”, now knowing for certain he was still alive and okay, and he had been _ so brave _ and had killed that fucking clown.

Richie found himself licking his lips, moving his hand up to have a loose hold on Eddie’s neck, Eddie not seeming to notice as he kept talking, not acknowledging the movement, as if it was all natural.

“Richie, hi, hey! Hey, it’s over, Rich, we can go, c’mon.” Eddie said, basically repeating himself and kneeling, trying to stand up as Richie’s arm fell from his neck. He grabbed for Richie’s hand, as if he was going to try and help Richie get up and get the hell out of there before anything else could happen.

Richie sat up, Eddie between his legs and, without really knowing what he was doing, pulled Eddie’s hand to turn him around. Eddie had looked at him, confused, as Richie stared for a moment, wondering if he should do what he was about to do. Then he grabbed Eddie’s face, pulling him down to meet him, and kissed him softly, slowly.

Eddie was struck. Confused, relieved, and shocked all at once. Kissing back, his eyes still remained open, unsure of what to do as he let himself sink into it anyway. As he finally began to relax, he rested his hands on Richie’s shoulders, but still finding himself to pull away to speak.

“Seriously? I had to kill a fucking demonic clown for you to kiss me, finally?” Eddie asked, smiling, even though he wasn’t kidding. Richie sighed and chuckled softly, feeling relief and comfort knowing Eddie clearly reciprocated his feelings, but finding humor in the fact he still managed to be the little brat he was in such a serious moment. Richie moved his hands all over for a moment, relaxing them and lightly grabbed onto Eddie’s arms.

“I’m starting to regret doing that.” Richie sighed.

“_ No _, now shut up and fucking do that again, Tozier.” Eddie answered quickly, but before Richie could even respond with doing as told, Eddie wasted no time and pulled him in for the kiss, letting his hands slide up from his shoulders and into his hair, tugging lightly on his curls and falling into the man’s lap.

Richie was startled again at first, relaxing into Eddie’s touch and wrapping him arms around his torso, pulling him in. He had wanted this for so long, it didn’t hit him until this very moment that this is literally all he wanted. 

Eddie.

_ Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. _

Richie always knew he was in love with him, but he guesses he simply never really realized how deep his love was. Eddie was a hypochondriac, brave, adorable little brat with a foul mouth and Richie knew he wouldn’t change a thing about him because to him, he was absolutely perfect, and now he was _ his _.

Richie was pretty sure he had forgotten anything and everything in the moment. Where they were, who was there, the absolute _ danger they were in. _He might have stayed like that forever if he could. He wasn’t positive how long this lasted, but he remembers feeling it simply wasn’t enough when Eddie pulled away, thanks to the sound of the cave beginning to shake as if it was going to collapse. Eddie gave him a soft smile, quickly getting up to his feet again, taking Richie’s hand and pulling him along.

“C’mon man, we gotta get out of here.” Eddie explained as he was rushing along to meet the other losers, mumbling repeated words of how they needed to get out of there, the entire underground sewer beginning to collapse in upon itself, but things turned out just fine, they all made it out alive, something no one really _ fully _expected.

After escaping the house and watching it destroy itself and everything below it, it was fairly quiet for a moment. Everyone in a state of both shock and relief of what had just happened. It was likely only minutes, but the silence felt like hours as everyone tried to collect themselves again.

“Well it was about damn time.” Bev spoke up, breaking the silence between everyone. “You and Eddie,” she added, looking at Richie, gesturing at the two with a smile. “I thought it’d never happen, we’ve all been calling it since we were thirteen.”

Eddie chuckled to himself, which led everyone to all laugh softly, finding humor and light in such an intense moment. It took a minute to really process that things were finally okay and the fucking clown was finally dead. Eddie found himself sighing and looking at Richie, standing next to him. Richie was looking ahead of him, watching as the house was still slowly collapsing because, well, it was hard _ not _to look at. Eddie looked in the same direction, reaching out his hand and nudging it against Richie’s, the other man taking the hint and holding his hand and looking down at him.

Eddie met his gaze and smiled, tugging Richie a little closer and getting up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek. He could practically _ feel _Richie blushing when he pulled away, catching a glimpse of Ben and Bev smiling at them, enough to tell him that that they were well okay with it, and that was more than comforting, feeling accepted.

Here in Richie’s arms, it felt as if it was just them.

“I love you.” Eddie huffed, putting his head on Richie’s shoulder, saying it so casually as if he hasn’t been beating himself up over even feeling that since he couldn’t even remember when. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring myself to say it sooner.” He was still slightly worried about what everyone else would think of him, sure, and part of him knew that that feeling was likely never really going to fade, but at the same time he felt content knowing it was all okay, because he had the losers, more specifically, he had Richie. 

Richie felt like he was going to cry, everything feeling so surreal. In the back of the mind, he was expecting at any moment for all to be revealed that he was still in the deadlights, or under some kind of illusion because of It. Feeling Eddie, undeniably cold and shaking against his body, but his breath still warm against his neck as he whispered those three words he’s been wanting to hear from him since they were thirteen, he knew everything was going to be just fine, finding comfort and accepting that what was happening was indeed real.

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie whispered, just softly enough to where only he and Eddie could hear it, leaning down to give his head a quick kiss on the forehead. Richie rested his head against Eddie’s. Eddie just smiled and nuzzled in closer, and for once, didn’t mind Richie calling him _ Eds _.

After all, even though he always said he hated it, he sort of liked it too. 


End file.
